dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cra/Agility
Other guides Hybrid * Cra/Agility/Strength Introduction An Agility Cra build. Agility Cras, while not the strongest Cra build, they have a choice of useful abilities. Amongst these are: life steal, spells without line of sight and pushback. Characteristics # Scroll Agility to 101 if possible. # Raise Agility to 200. # You should aim to fully scroll Wisdom and Vitality, if you haven't already done so. # Raise either Agility for more damage (Though the 5:1 soft caps is quite harsh) or Wisdom (To level faster). # You should also aim to fully scroll all of your other stats. Spells Raising Spells * Lv. 1-11: Raise Retreat Arrow to 5. * Lv. 12-21: Raise Distant Shooting to 5. * Lv. 22-31: Raise Critical Shooting to 5. * Lv. 32-41: Raise Powerful Shooting to 5. * Lv. 42-51: Raise Plaguing Arrow to 5. * Lv. 52-61: Raise Moon Hammer or Tormenting Arrow to 5 (Moon Hammer only if you were able to get it). * Lv. 62-71: Wait, then raise Absorptive Arrow to 5. * Lv. 72-81: Raise the other one from lv. 12-21 (Critical Shooting or Distant Shooting.) * Lv. 82-91: Save points. * Lv. 92-101: Raise Bow Skill to 5. * Lv. 102-111: Raise Retreat Arrow to 6. * Lv. 112-121: Raise Critical Shooting and Distant Shooting to 6. * Lv. 122-131: Raise Powerful Shooting to 6. * Lv. 132-141: Raise Plaguing Arrow to 6. * Lv. 142-151: Raise Tormenting Arrow to 6. * Lv. 152-161: Raise Moon Hammer to 6. * Lv. 162-171: Raise Absorptive Arrow to 6. * Lv. 172-181: Save Points. * Lv. 182-191: Save Points. * Lv. 192-200: Raise Bow Skill, Summoning of Cra Dopple to 6. Equipment * Lv. 1: Wear a Young Adventurer Set. Get a Boar Ring when you can, as well as a +Wisdom Weapons such as Agride. * Lv. 20: Wear a Bearman Set as well as the Boar Ring and +Wisdom Weapon. * Lv. 40: Wear Hidsad Bow, Mad Tofu Cloak, Eachure Hat, Powerful Klime's Boots, pieces from the Wind Kwak Set, Toady Set and White Scaraleaf Sets. * Lv. 57: Wear Aerdala Geta, Aerdala Amulet, Aerdala Wedding Ring, Mad Tofu Cloak, Eachure Hat, an Air maged Xaver, Young Vald's ring and Frank Lee Bruce's Black Belt. * Lv. 70: Wear Aerdala Geta, Aerdala Amulet, Aerdala Wedding Ring, Rags, Aerdala Hat, an Air maged Blessdags, Gelano and Aerdala Belt. * Lv. 80: Wear Aerdala Geta, Aerdala Amulet, Aerdala Wedding Ring, Aerdala Belt, Mad Tofu Cloak, an Air maged Arch Bow, Crocodyl Chief Headgear and Crocodyl Chief Bracelet. * Lv. 100: Wear Bwork Chief Set, Cra class set (Prince of Thieves Set) or wait for Black Rat Set * Lv. 120+: Wear Placee Bow, Spring Leaf, Ditchy Belt, Gelano, Ugle Ring, Sandal Titude, Bimd'Oule Hat, Powerful Dazzling Cloak. Leveling Guide ; A general leveling guide can be found here. At all levels killing the Class Dopples and doing the An Excessive Baker's Dozen quest can give okay XP. * Lv. 1-31: Astrub Rocky Inlet. * Lv. 31-42: Brouce Boulgoure's Clearing or Mushd Corner * Lv. 42-70: The Cania Fields. Don't try to fight more than one Fungi Master at once, it's taking a risk, and it doesn't give you extra XP unless you have another person with you that'll bring you closer to the cap. * Lv. 70-100: Cemetery of the Tortured or Heroes' Cemetery